Brace yourselves
by 4zt3c7um81r71g3r
Summary: Brittany is getting braces and doesn't feel so good about it. Is what she thought was going to a problem be the best thing that happened


2 days was full of nerves. scared people would tease her. Mock her names. The thought of steel in her mouth made her head hurt. She felt woozy. Fainting on the classroom floor. Being crowded by a sea of humans. She had recovered from her faint. Seeing a familiar chipmunk in red. She blushed slightly. Feeling embarrassment. The teacher handed a laminated slip to alvin. Lifting brittany from the ground. And walking to the sick bay. They were alone. An abounded hall. Brittany had forgotten about her worries. Alvin held her hand. Keeping her stable. She was no longer woozy. But just for fun. She began to fall to the ground. Until a furry paw grabbed her shoulder. She looked up. With clear vision as she was faking.

"are you ok britt"

"just a little dizzy"

trying not to collapse. _wow I'm a triple threat. Sing. Act. dance. _she thought to her self before looking into Alvin's eyes. That looked as if they were just polished. A sparkle in the corner of the pupil. Alvin smiled at brittany. Bracletting his arm around her legs. picking her up from the ground. Alvin stared and brittany. Brittany stared at alvin. He was thinking. Maybe. I should kiss her. alvin walked too the sickbay not attempting to kiss her. Alvin knocked softly. the nurse pointed to the bed. Continuing to type on the computer. She rolled her office chair to the bed. Grabbing the thermometer from a bucket of water. She placed it her mouth. She shrivelled from the taste.

"She freezing"

"what can you do"

"me nothing, she's gonna have to go home"

"may i accompany her"

"well depends what your dad says"

she dialled a 10 digit number. An answer in an instant.

"what did alvin do"

"nothing so far, it's brittany"

"brittany?"

"she's ill, she's got a really low temperate"

"oh and alvin is here and he would like to keep her company"

"hmm probably just getting out off school"

"dave I can hear you, your on speaker."

"ok, I'll come pick you guys up"

the phone was silent. not long after a vehicle Pulled up in front of the school. A man rushed in. Signing them out. Alvin carried brittany to the car.

"so alvin. whyd you want to keep company"

alvin rolled his eyes.

"it's obvious"

"you just getting out of work"

"no. I'm worried about her"

"you, worried about brittany. That's a change"

he offended. The vehicle started. brittany had fell asleep. Or was she just faking it. Her head leaning on alvin shoulder. He brushed his fingers through her hair. Feeling every soft silky strand. The smell of roses lifting off it. Alvin sighed in plessure. Brittany snuggled into his chest. Feeling his warmth. Dave looked in the mirror. Seeing brittany and alvin snuggling. _maybe he does care for brittany._ the car came to a brittany. She rubbed her eyes.

"where are we"

"home"

"what, then why are you here" she said barely achieving the words.

"well I'm what people would call a carer"

"thank you alvin"

" sure britt"

alvin lifted her from the seat. She flopping around as he carried her. He placed her on his bed. Searching the drawers for a spare jumped unfortunately there were none. So he took his jumped off exposing his fur. She placed the jumper over brittanys head. Pulling it down. Alvin went to get the heat pack.

"alvin where's your jumper"

"brittany wearing it. She needs it more than me"

he gripped the heat pack. Handling it with care. Returning to the room. We're a pretty and peaceful chipmunk lyed. Her eyes shut. Her breathing oh so gentle. Her hair falling onto her face. Alvin sat on the bed. Placing the heat pack beside her. Alvin placed his head on the pillow. He sighed.

"I love you, Brit"

brittanys eyes pricked open.

"you do."

"ahh. Your awake" he giggled blushing.

"alvin it's ok."

"I feel the same"

"you what"

"what"

"you said you loved me didn't you"

"ha, did it sound like love I said...uh forget, yes I said love"

brittany held alvins cheek. And kissed him right on the lips. Alvin hugged her waist. Brittany shut her eyes. The kiss went deeper and deeper. Dave was not present as he was picking up the others. They didn't hear the door. simon one out if four chipmunks walked into the room. His mouth dropped.

"alvin? What are you doing"

brittany ripped from the kiss.

"he, Simon"

jeanette was standing behind Simon. He not realising. He turned. But instead ing bumping into Jeanette and kissing her. Tell you what was weirder Jeanette nor Simon pushed away from it. Theodore and eleanore rounded the corner to see. Brittany kissing alvin and Simon kissing jeanette. Theodore shrugged his shoulders and pecked eleanore on the lips. The four other chipmunks started to stare.

"aaw. That was cute"

"what I just kissed her. like this"

Theodore hugged eleanore reeling her in and kissing her on the lips.

**the end.**

**alvin soon later found out that brittany was faking and admitted it was the best thing she had ever done. Alvin agreed. Jeanette and Simon admitted there feelings. And we'll theo put a ring on it, candy ring that is haha. Two days later brittany had braces applied on her teeth. alvin said to boost her confidence shes never looked anymore angelic.**


End file.
